Orbs
The Orbs are a group of circular machines connected to yellow cables. To get the Alternate Ending, all of these orbs need to be destroyed. Orb Locations The 1st Orb is located at the lake near the start of the game. Instead of moving right, move towards the left into a cave. Then, take the large wooden pillar and rock it back and forth to knock it onto the platform in which the orb resides. Simply walk along your wooden path and pull it apart. The 2nd Orb is located in the Cornfield. Somewhere in the middle, there's a trapdoor you need to open. Upon going inside, there are two paths: an open ventilation shaft, and a vault door. Enter the ventilation shaft, and destroy the orb there. The 3rd Orb is located nearby the wagon of dead pigs. Upon moving the wagon to the left instead of the right, you can climb on the wagon and remove a loose plank. Then enter the farmhouse and climb the rope. Swing to the support beams, and jump onto a ledge. The third orb should be right there to destroy. The 4th Orb is located after the area where you smash a hole through some planks with a safe. Once you jump down the hole, go to the left through the ventilation shaft and destroy the orb. The 5th Orb is located after sliding down the roof and grabbing the pipe. Instead of climbing up the pipe, go down, jump onto a ladder, and descend, and break the orb, which should clearly be there. This is also where the recording to unlock the Alternate Ending is located. The 6th Orb is located after the area where you jump through a door with the submarine. Then, ram the submarine into a subsequent locked door. In the next room, head to the bottom and ram a box with a sliver of light peering from beneath it. Go through the hole the box was covering up. You'll find yourself in a large room; head all the way to the left and then climb the ladder. Plug yourself into a mind control helmet, and move the Dummy onto the top of your submarine but not into the submarine. Then, get into the submarine yourself and move over to be right beneath the dangling helmet. Ram the submarine up (it's okay if you submerge a bit) to plug the dummy in. Then control the second Dummy (in the background) to break the orb. The 7th Orb is located after you escape from the underwater creature that breaks into your submarine. Upon surfacing, head left. You'll find a ladder high up on a wall. You'll need to ram your submarine into the wall, preferably jumping out of the water and into the wall. After two slams, the ladder will fall along with some (benign) debris. Climb atop your submarine to make the leap onto some newly created platforms to reach the ladder. The orb will be just a bit to the left. The 8th Orb is located after you get past the giant mine cart. Free the 3 Dummies all the way towards the left and run back towards the mine cart. After you drop from the small ledge, have all the Dummies assist you in pulling away the left wall of the small ledge. You'll reveal a cavern to explore. Head down the ladder, and once you cross the puddle, you'll come across a torch on a pillar. Grab the torch off the pillar and DO NOT head right; the falling water will extinguish the torch, making this Orb impossible to get without reloading the section. Take the torch and run towards the left, warding off the dogs (much like how you warded off the water creature for the seventh Orb). Once you disable the Orb, the dogs will scamper away. The 9th Orb occurs after you push through a vault door and fall into water. A water creature will attempt to chase you down. Run to the right side, and push the button underwater, then swim up before the water creature grabs you. Now, run to the left, jump back into the water and swim left as fast as you can. If you beat the water creature to the left side, you'll be able to climb onto safety and find the Orb. After you disable the Orb, push the nearby grate to get out. The 10th Orb is an easy one. After gaining the infinite breath ability, you'll swim through an office building. Coming out the other side, head downwards, past the opening and closing exhaust gate, to find a sealed door. Turn the handle to unlock it, and pull the top down to open it. Simply swim left and find the Orb. The 11th Orb comes during a "clock" puzzle where a platform is needed to be spun around to a broken ladder. Spin the "clock" hand to the 12 o'clock position and head back towards the left into the water. As you're running, you come across a brief dip where you fall below the water. Swim down, and through the rooms and climb aboard a second platform (in the 6 o'clock) position, to find the Orb. The 12th Orb is found in the room with seemingly inverted gravity and water on the ceiling. After getting the second Steam Box into the room, push it all the way to the right. There is a button high up that you'll need to push (using the Steam Box). After the platform lowers, use the Steam Box to push the button again (to raise the platform) and jump onto the rising platform. The 13th and "last" Orb is available from the room with large windows overlooking some running people below. You should have a slew of dummies with you. After you successfully activate the elevator, go to the floor with the aforementioned room with large windows. Run out of the elevator and back in, quickly closing the doors and carefully splitting up your group of Dummies. Make sure you have at least 3 Dummies both inside and outside. Head down on the elevator so that the group of Dummies outside the elevator jump on top it, and then head back up to the large window room. Slightly to the right of the elevator is a dangling yellow cable. You'll need to use the Dummies (who were previously inside the elevator with you) to boost you up to the cable. Climb it, and run towards the left. The Orb will be hanging from the ceiling, which will require the Dummies (who were previously outside the elevator) to boost you up. The 14th Hidden Orb is only accessible if you successfully disabled the previous 13 Orbs. After sneaking past some scientists, you'll come to a section where you climb down a ladder and get into an elevator. Instead, climb up. You'll pass through an air vent and come across a field of grass with the final Orb. Walk inside the Orb, as far right as you can, grab the core (something which you can't see), and walk left. You'll know you succeeded if the lights outside the Orb turn orange for a bit before finally shutting off. It's a long day's journey into night. Congratulations on finding all 14 Orbs. Video Tutorial Category:Walkthrough